Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Kate's college years
by mizmissylulu
Summary: The title generally speaks for itself. The gang is in college, and lots of things happen. I'm planning to have a chapter in which gordo and kate hook up!! LOL. Plz review and enjoy! Some bad words
1. Wake up!

*Hey everyone! Have you wondered what would happened to Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda 20 years later? Well, read this story to find out. It might seem weird at first, that's why I want you all to reviews this and tell me how I'm doing. Okay, this setting is when Lizzie, Gord, and Miranda are in college. eNJOY!*  
  
Chapter 1: "Wake up!"  
  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!" blared Miranda in Lizzie's ear. Lizzie and Miranda are roommates in the University they were currently going to.   
"mmmmmm!" Lizzie replied tumbling over in her covers. "Too tired...."  
"No excuses Lizzie! It's 7:35 and you know how Mr. Inkpen gets mad if we are late for homeroom!! Now get your butt of your bed and get dressed!" Miranda replied, all dressed. She was wearing a red and black checkered skirt wit black boots, and a matching vest. Miranda always had a good reputation at the university for her 'in' clothes, and she wasn't about to break it.   
"Okay fine!" Lizzie said as she sat up in bed. "Go on without me. I'll be there in 20 minutes or so. Besides, we're supposed to meet Gordo down by the Oak Tree by the office. Poor guy! He must be waiting! Plus, Kate will be there too. Go on now." Finally, Kate, Gord, Lizzie, and Miranda were friends again after a long time of their broken friendship which ended when they hit seinor year in high school.   
"Okay then Lizzie, see you later!" Miranda replied as she went out the door. 


	2. The Meeting under the Oak Tree

*Hey everyone! This is the next chapter of my story. You guys haven't been reviewing!! If any of you don't review within the next few days, I won't add another chapter!! I also got some reviews to make the chapters longer, so I'LL TRY!! I'm really busy with school. 2 reports for Science and Health!! SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND!! PLZ review!!!* p.s. I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
Miranda walked down the cobblestone sidewalk. She didn't feel herself today, but she didn't know why. Little did she know that was about to change.   
"Hey Kate! Hey Gordo!" Miranda yelped as she walked up to her friends.  
"Hey!" Gordo and Kate chorused together.   
"So where's Lizzie?" Kate asked, looking around.   
"Well, she woke up late again, and she said for me to go on and meet you guys here. She'll be here in a minute or so." Miranda said. By the tone of her voice, you could tell that she was unsure. She glanced at her watch and she noticed that 20 minutes passed and Lizzie hasn't arrived yet. It couldn't take her that long just to dress up for the day!  
"Well, the bell is gonna ring in about five or ten minutes, so she better hurry up!" Gordo replied.   
"Anyway," Kate started, "I was thinking we could hook up all of us, including Lizzie at my dormitory. My roomate will be gone for the next 3 weeks, and I was thinking we could watch a couple of movies and chomp on some popcorn. What do you say?"  
"When is it? You know, the hookup?" Miranda asked. She might have other plans, and she wanted to finalize them today.  
"Saturday night." Kate answered.   
"I'm in!" Gordo chimed.  
"Count me in too," Miranda said.  
"Good! All we need to do is ask Lizzie." said Kate. All of a sudden, Lizzie walked up to them.  
"Ask me what Kate?" Lizzie asked. She was dressed in a peasant top with matching pants.   
"Finally!" Miranda yelped. We were begining to think you wouldn't show up at all!"  
"Sorry guys. There was a crowd of people by the sidewalk and it was impossible to get through!"  
"OKay, but just try to hurry up next time. Okay, back to what you were asking," Gordo said. Kate was just inviting us to her dormitory this Saturday night for some movies. Her roommate will be gone for the next 3 weeks, so she thought this would be her only oppourtonity. Are you in?"  
"Definetely! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Lizzie replied. At that moment, the bell rang. Everyone said their goodbye's and scurried off to class.   
  
*So what did y'all think of this? PLEASE R/R!!* 


	3. The Fight

*Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy! PLease review and I DO NOT OWN THE LIZZIE MCGUIRE characters!*  
  
Chapter 3: The Fight  
  
  
The day went slow for Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Kate. For what seemed like forever was only six hours in the school day. They day-dreamed about their plans on Saturday night. Finally, at lunch, they felt awake with the aroma of cafetieria food. Their university's lunch was unlike any other. That's what the gang loved about their college.   
"Hey guys!" Gordo cried as he approached Lizzie, Kate, and Miranda's table. "What's crackin'?"  
"Nuthin' much, just hungry! The day went by sooo slow, and we still have 3 classes to go!" Lizzie said.   
"Yeah, and our hookup isn't until this Saturday, and it's only Thursday..." Kate said, sadly. "But don't worry! It's gonna be fun! We can drive to Blockbuster, borrow some videos, go to Safeway for some snacks, you know."  
"But I thought this was a hookup, like a get-together, not a sleepover! How long are we staying anyway?" Lizzie asked.  
"I know, it's not a sleepover, it's a get-together. I was thinking you guys could stay until 10 or nine. So, that would mean you would arrive at 11, before lunch, drive to our planned stores, then spend the day at my dormitory. Got it?" Kate said. She was starting to sound irritated. She continued munching on her potato chips.  
"Okay then...just wondering." Lizzie said. By the tone of her voice, she wasn't looking foward at all to the get-together. Not because of who would be there, which were her friends, but how long they'd stay there. Practically the whole day! Kate seemed to read her thoughts.  
"What?!" she started, annoyed and angry. "Lizzie! You don't seem to look foward to this thing. You don't have to go for pete's sake!" Lizzie was shocked at that comment. She could see Miranda and Gordo's balnk faces. She didn't feel herself that day. Why couldn't Kate understand?!   
"Heck! Kate! I am looking foward to this thing. I JUST DON'T FEEL MYSELF TODAY! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE FREAK!!" Lizzie replied, with strong anger in her voice.  
"LIZZIE! HOW DARE YOU?!" Miranda and Gordo chimed. With that, Lizzie went on her heels and left the cafeteria.   
"Lizzie, WAIT!!" Kate yelled. "I didn't mean it that way!" The gang all looked at each other with shock in their faces. 


	4. Static Hair and Apologies

*Hey everyone. Hope you like this and If I don't get 5 or more reviews, no update. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE LIZZIE MCGUIRE CHARACTERS! PLZ RR!!*  
  
Chapter 4: Static Hair and Apologies  
  
  
Lizzie ran down the hallway. She was so angry at Kate that she didn't notice the faces that were staring at her. Little did she know that her hair turned into static. Cracking up came around her. Snickering. One comment she heard was, "Oh my gosh Lizzie! What the heck happened to you?!"  
'What the hell are they talking about?' Lizzie thought. She reached the door with a mirror attached to it at the end of the hallway. Then did she notice her static hair.  
"aHH!!!" Lizzie yelped. She looked around her. Teens cracking up, falling down on the floor. She ran out the door, dying of embarrassement.   
"wowowowowo." Lizzie panted. "What has happened to me? Why do I have static hair?" Lizzie asked out loud. She heard a rustle in the bushes. Lizzie jumped. "Who's there?" At that moment, Miranda, Gord, and Kate jumped out. "AHA!!" They all yelled.  
"What the? What are you guys doing here?" Lizzie asked. Anguish in her tone. She managed to flick a mean, nasty look at Kate. "And, why is she here?"   
"I came here to apologize. Listen Lizzie, before you turn your back on me. I didn't mean to snap at you. You haven't been your self lately. Late for class, daydreaming in the cafeteria, and now..." Kate looked up at Lizzie's hair. "....Static hair. Look at yourself. Again, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Friends?" Kate stuck out her hand.  
"Yeah. Friends!" Lizzie said with joy as she took out her hand to shake. 


	5. Getting Ready

*Hey Everyone! I got some reviews, and some of them were mean. Antsy people these days. They told me to Spice this up a little, so I'm TRYING HARD! You guys are giving nasty comments, if I have to then i'll report. so mean....gosh! Sorry, got too far there, so i hope you enjoy this! DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire characters, so please don't sue me!*  
  
Chapter 5: Getting Ready  
  
Finally, the anticipated day of the gang's hookup came. After Kate and Lizzie made   
up, they changed their plans a little. They decided to make their get-together only four hours long, since Miranda and Lizzie had to do a little shopping for some new school clothes at the mall when 2 hours passed, so that left Kate and Gordo alone for the next 2 hours.   
"Weeha! Are we gonna have fun today!" Lizzie said excited. "Two hours at Kate's dormitory watching a movie, then two hours of me and you at the mall for school shopping!"  
"Yeah! I'm so syched! My mom gave me $60 to spend since I got straight a's in all my classes so far!"  
"Well, since I started working at Winky's Donut Shop, I've made $70.90!" Lizzie said, holding up her paycheck. "Is it okay with you that we make a short stop at the bank?"  
"Yeah sure! Man, I should start working at Winky's soon! Dang, you've only worked there for six weeks and you made lots of money!" Miranda replied, as she dug in her closet for the outfit of the day.   
"Great, let's start getting ready! It's almost 5:00 pm, and Kate will be waiting. Let's see, I'll bring some popcorn, sweet and sour onion chips, and suckers for all four of us. Strawberry for me, you'll have orange right Miranda?" Lizzie asked.   
"Yeah! Sure thing, and don't forget Kate gets Watermelon!"  
"Okay, orange for miranda, grape for Gord, and Watermelon for Kate!" Lizzie said as she put away the items in a plastic bag. She scurried over to her closet, picking an outfit.  
"Where'd my red sneakers go Miranda? Have you seen them?" Lizzie asked curiously. She looked all over her closet, and spotted a red shoe lace sticking out of her bottom drawer of her dresser. She walked over there. Sure enough, it was there.   
"No!! Sorry."  
"That's okay, Mird, I got it.."  
'What the hell?' Lizzie thought as she picked up the shoes. 'God damn, why did they end up here? Oh well, might as well get ready!'  
  
*I don't mean to spoil, but the next chapter will be when Kate and Gord start kissing and going out. I might change the rating to PG-13 or something, so PLZ rr!!* 


	6. Blockbuster

*Hey Everyone! So far, I didn't get any reviews, and I couldn't wait to write the next chapter, so I'm writing it now. Enjoy! Please rr! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LIZZIE MCGUIRE CHARACTERS! PLEASE DON"T SUE ME......enjoy!*  
  
Chapter 6: Blockbuster  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo walked up on Kate's dormitory doorstep. Since Gordo was closer to the door, he rang the feathered pink doorbell. Since this was their fifth or sixth visit here, Lizzie and Miranda were very fond of the unique doorbell on the account that they were girls. On the other hand, Gordo was okay with it. Kate opened the door.  
"Hey guys! Come in! Sorry it's kinda messy on my bed, I just woke up. Late night last night. Trisha came over last night and raided my cd's on my headboard. Sheesh, she took my 8 mile soundtrack! Damn!" Kate wimpered as she looked over at her collection.   
"Oh well. She'll give it back soon." Miranda inspected Kate's pink pjs. She noticed them from the Limited Too.   
"Nice Pj's! Very cute..." Miranda complimented.  
"Really? Thanks! Got them at the Style Shack! It was at a great price! $20.00 for the whole thing." 'oH, So that's were she got them...i thought they were from the limited, oh well!' Miranda thought.   
"So are we just going to stand here talking about pajamas?" Gordo intterrupted, laughing. "Let's get this started!"  
"Okay, okay! Just let Kate dress up and we'll drive over to Blockbuster." Lizzie said.   
"Okay! Be back in a flash!" Kate said as she scurried over to her closet then headed to the bathroom.  
  
**** **** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** **** **** *** *** *** **** **  
  
Kate, Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo headed out Kate's dormitory and headed to Kate's yellow mustang. She recieved it as a birthday present from her parents. She pressed her alarm thingie on her keys. Bing Bing! It wailed.   
"Come on! Get in!" Kate said. They all jumped inside. Kate and Lizzie in the front, and Gordo and Miranda at the back. They drove to the nearest Blockbuster on University Block Street. They all piled out of the car.  
"Okay everyone," Lizzie started. "I've brought $70.90 from my job paycheck. Miranda and I already went to the bank to get them in cash. I can't pay for all of the videos, this is mostly for my shopping later on tonight, got it?"  
"Yeah, sure," kate, miranda and gordo said.  
"Okay, we can rent three videos. One for when Lizzie and Miranda are with us, and two for me and Gord. Got that?"  
"Yeah." they all said, then piled in the store. Lizzie and Miranda picked Rose Red, Kate picked Legally Blonde, and Gordo picked The Excorcist. They paid for the dvd's and drove to Safeway. After they picked up a few more snacks, they drove on back to the university.  
"We got preety good dvd's huh?" Lizzie asked. "Rose Red, Legally Blonde, and The Excorist. Hell, that's gonna be creepy, especially the Excorsist."  
"Hello? You're only going to stay two hours right? So you probably won't be here to watch the excorsist, or legally blonde." Gordo said. He planned to ask Kate out tonight, when they were ALONE. Ever since they first attended their university, he had feelings for Kate. He wanted HER! And he didn't want to spoil it. He also planned to tell lizzie and miranda later-IF, kate said yes.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, gordo. they'll be gone." Kate said as she peered at him in the back seat. Kate parked her car in her garage and they piled out of the car.   
"YAHOO! Let's get this going!" They all wailed. They raced up the stairs and barged into kate's dormitory.  
  
*so, what y'all think? please rr, and the "event" will happen next chapter when gord asks kate out!* 


End file.
